Pura infancia
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Once años, desde que nace hasta aquel que debería ser el momento más feliz de todo niño. Once años que deberían ser los mejores en una vida pero para los que Mérope no son precisamente agradables.
1. 1907

**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

El fic es para **Nalya Granger**, que había pedido lo siguiente: _"Una historia de Merope Gaunt de pequeña, creo que no he leído muchas historias de este personaje, pero es que mucho menos de ella cuando era pequeña."_

**1**

**1907**

El hombre permanecía sentado sobre su butaca. Su mirada escudriñaba la pequeña estancia, pero sin mirar. Sus vacíos ojos negros se perdían en la nada, esperando. Mientras tanto, su dedo pulgar jugueteaba con el viejo anillo que había en su mano, un anillo con una tosca piedra engarzada.

El señor Gaunt vivía desde que nació en la pequeña casa familiar, en Pequeño Hangleton. Su mujer, la señora Gaunt, había hecho todo lo posible por hacer de ese pequeño lugar un sitio agradable y acogedor, pero nada en el mundo, ni toda la buena intención de una esposa, podría hacer que el señor Gaunt olvidase las riquezas y grandes propiedades que su familia había poseído y que ya habían perdido. Pero eso era algo que el señor Gaunt no iba a echar en cara a sus nobles antepasados. No. Antes echaría las culpas a todos esos sucios muggles, asquerosos sangre sucia y viles traidores a la sangre.

―¿Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? ―el señor Gaunt miró al suelo. Allí su primogénito jugaba con un cuchillo, rascando el suelo de madera.

―No.

―Entonces lárgate fuera. Ahora. ¡Ya!

El pequeño Morfin Gaunt obedeció y salió corriendo por la puerta. Al instante, un hombre hizo lo propio desde la habitación de los señores Gaunt. El señor Gaunt se levantó raudo y caminó hasta él, con sus grandes brazos colgando y bamboleando.

―Señor Gaunt…

―¿Cómo está mi mujer, sanador?

―Está sana. Y el bebé también ―al parecer, no quería decirle el sexo de la criatura. ¿Deseo expreso de la señora Gaunt? ―. Pero señor Gaunt, para la próxima vez, le recomiendo que lleve a su esposa a San Mungo. Es más seguro y más higiénico para ella.

―Usted se tiene que limitar a ayudar a dar a luz a mi mujer, cosa que ha hecho. Y ahora, váyase de mi propiedad.

El sanador bufó pero prefirió no contestar. Tomó la puerta de salida y se marchó. El señor Gaunt, por su parte, caminó hasta la puerta. Sobra la cama, arropada con viejas sábanas amarillentas, la señora Gaunt descansaba. Tenía el pelo revuelto y perlas de sudor se secaban en su frente. En sus brazos sostenía una pequeña criatura.

―Sorvolo… ―la mujer esbozó una mirada de alivio al ver a su marido.

―¿Qué es? ¿Es niño? Dímelo.

La señora Gaunt desdibujó su expresión. Bajó la mirada, evitando contemplar a su marido.

―Es una niña.

El señor Gaunt no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó tras cerrar la puerta. Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la señora Gaunt. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar a una niña? Y ya tenían a Morfin, ¿qué más quería? Pero Sorvolo siempre había querido niños, las mujeres para él eran muy inferiores.

Miró a la pequeña y le besó la frente.

―¿Cómo voy a llamarte? ¿Qué tal… Mérope? Mérope Gaunt… Sí, ese nombre me gusta. Mérope… No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, no tendrás que tener miedo de nada mientras yo siga aquí. Nunca.


	2. 1908

**2**

**1908**

―¿Es que no va a callarse nunca?

La señora Ggaunt caminó hasta su hija para cogerla y poder calmarla.

―Es normal que llore, Sorvolo, es sólo un bebé.

―A su edad Morfin no lloraba tanto.

―Eso no es verdad, había momentos en que si lloraba mucho. Pero claro, empezó a callarse desde que le cruzaras la cara con…

De repente, todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. El señor Gaunt se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta su mujer. Alzó el brazo, con la mano extendida, y le soltó una bofetada a su mujer en la cara. La señora Gaunt gritó de puro dolor y cayó al suelo, pero haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que Mérope saliese lastimada. Acto seguido, el señor Gaunt la cogió del pelo y tiró de ella hacia él. Acercó su maloliente boca al oído de su esposa.

―Escúchame bien, mujer, escúchame bien. Y que sea la última vez que te lo repita. Nadie me replica. Nadie. Y menos tú. ¿Lo has entendido?

―Por… por favor…

―¡¿Lo has entendido?! ―gritó él mientras agitaba la cabeza de su esposa.

―Sí… ¡Sí!

La señora Gaunt gritaba y lloraba, pero sujetaba con fuerza a Mérope. Se prometió, la primera vez que la tuvo en brazos, que cuidaría de ella y nada le pasaría. Y así lo iba a hacer.

El señor Gaunt soltó a su esposa.

―De todas mis primas, tener que casarme contigo, estúpida mujer. Pero no, todo fue capricho de mi señora madre. Eso es lo único que no le perdono. Lo único ―se quedó mirando a la mujer, que seguía en el suelo, sujetando a su hija ―. ¡Levántate! ¡Deja a esa cosa en su sitio y tráeme el desayuno! Que no tenga que volver a repetirlo o me harás usar esto de nuevo.

Y alzó de nuevo una mano. La señora Gaunt obedeció. Se levantó a duras penas, dejó a su hija en su asiento y terminó el desayuno, el cual sirvió a su marido. Este miró un momento a su esposa. Tenía una fea herida en el labio, que sangraba, producto del golpe propinado por él. El pelo estaba desordenado y tenía la blusa descolocada. Cualquiera se habría horrorizado en aquel momento.

―Escucha…

―¿Sí? ―preguntó ella. Quizás su marido había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido.

―¿Crees que esa es forma de presentarte ante tu marido? Ve ahora mismo a arreglarte y a curarte esa herida. Ahora.

La señora Gaunt reprimió una lágrima y salió de la habitación, no sin antes querer coger a su hija.

―Deja a la niña… No le va a pasar nada.

La señora Gaunt se detuvo. No le quedaba otra que obedecer. Salió de la cocina y se dio toda la prisa del mundo en arreglarse. Mérope, por su parte había dejado de llorar. Desde que su padre había pegado a su madre, desde que le miró a la cara y vio la herida superficial, desde que se quedó a solas con su padre, desde aquel momento.


	3. 1909

**3**

**1909**

―¡Dámela!

Morfin cogió la pequeña muñeca de trapo con la que Mérope jugaba y la levantó en el aire. La niña, de apenas dos años, se levantó sobre sus patitas y trató de coger la muñeca. Pero Morfin era más grande, y también más fuerte. Empujó a su hermana fuertemente y esta cayó al suelo, mientras su hermano ser reía de forma cruel.

―¡Morfin, malo!

―Morfin malo, Morfin malo ―se burlaba el primogénito de los Gaunt ―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Chivarte a mamá?

Pero Mérope se puso a llorar a voz en grito, de las pocas veces que lo hacía. La señora Gaunt, por su parte, apareció de repente.

―Morfin Gaunt, ¿qué le estás haciendo a tu hermana?

Morfin había ocultado la muñeca detrás de él.

―Nada, se ha puesto a llorar sin más.

―No me mientas, Morfin, sabes que no me gusta. Devuélvele la muñeca que le has quitado a tu hermana, ahora mismo.

―Si papá estuviese aquí no me dirías esas cosas.

La señora Gaunt se quedó paralizada.

―Devuélvele… la muñeca… a tu hermana.

Morfin sacó la muñeca de detrás de sí y se la tendió a su hermana, quien gateó para cogerla. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla, Morfin la apartó, apuntó a la chimenea y la lanzó dentro.

Mérope estalló a llorar nuevamente mientras veía cómo la muñeca se consumía, devorada por las llamas. Ni siquiera la señora Gaunt llegó a tiempo para salvar lo que pudiese ser salvado. La muñeca se había convertido en cenizas. Tras eso, la señora Gaunt se acercó a su hijo y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

―No vuelvas a hacerle eso a tu hermana, ¿me has entendido? ¡Nunca!

Unas lágrimas se dibujaron en el rostro del niño, pero eran lágrimas de rabia.

―¡Se lo diré a papá!

Y se marchó corriendo. La señora Gaunt, consciente de lo que había hecho, cogió a su hija y la meció en sus brazos. El llanto se había calmado, pero debía callarse por completo antes de que el señor Gaunt volviese, o sería peor para las dos.

―No te preocupes, cielo, te compraré una muñeca nueva. O mejor, te haré una yo misma.

El dinero, esa era otra cuestión. Sorvolo no trabajaba, vivía del recuerdo, un recuerdo que cada día se apagaba más y más. Y ella no podía trabajar, debía cuidar de dos niños. Si ahora mismo dejase el hogar familiar para otras obligaciones, Morfin se descarriaría por completo. Y Mérope… La señora Gaunt prefería no pensar en lo que le ocurriría a Mérope si la dejaba.

No, tenía que ser fuerte y estar junto a sus hijos, especialmente junto a Mérope, la más vulnerable de los dos. Y lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era tejer una muñeca para ella, lo más fiel posible a la anterior y, sobre todo, asegurarse de que Morfin no quemase esa también.

―Tranquila, cariño, sé que las cosas son difíciles, pero siempre saldremos adelante. Ya lo verás.

Sí, tenían que hacerlo.


	4. 1910

**4**

**1910**

Mérope miraba atentamente a todos los detalles. A pesar de sus tres años, Mérope ya era consciente de algunas cosas que había a su alrededor. Como que aquel día estaba centrado completamente en su hermano mayor.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Morfin, y en la vieja casa de los Gaunt sólo había cuatro personas: sus padres, el propio Morfin y Mérope. Morfin no tenía amigos ni los necesitaba. Antes les cortaría el cuello que dejar que jugasen con él. Morfin tenía… otros amigos. Amigos que al final acabarían siendo presa de sus experimentos.

Pero eso no quitaba una cosa. Hoy, Morfin sería copado de regalos por sus padres. Aunque los Gaunt eran pobres, eso era un hecho, siempre se afanaban por hacer regalos a sus hijos el día de sus cumpleaños y en Navidades. Hay que decir, por supuesto, que Morfin siempre recibía mejores y más regalos que Mérope, quien, de su propio padre, no obtenía nunca nada.

―Y bien, hermanita, ¿qué me has regalado? ―Mérope se abrazó a su muñeca y miró asustada a su hermano ―. ¿No me has oído, asquerosa sanguijuela? Te he preguntado que qué me has regalado.

Morfin se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta su hermana.

―Morfin, compórtate. Te he dicho miles de veces que no insultes a tu hermana ―le dijo su madre.

―El niño puede hacer lo que quiera ―avisó su padre, mirando a su mujer. Esta se calló y bajó la mirada. Ante lo que su marido dijese, ella no podía hacer nada.

―Te lo repito, sabandija, ¿qué me has regalado? ―Mérope soltó la muñeca y trató de apartarse de su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gatear, asustada, para huir de él ―. Ah, no, no irás a ninguna parte ―le cogió del tobillo y la arrastró hacia él. Mérope chilló aterrorizada, pero su madre no pudo hacer nada por auxiliarla, pues bastó una mirada de su marido para que no pudiese hacer nada ―. Te lo advertí. Tienes que hacerme un regalo… ¡Soy tu hermano y merezco un regalo! ―cogió el cuchillo de la mesa, el que su madre había utilizado para cortar la tarta y el que todavía tenía restos de nata en la hoja y lo alzó ―. ¿Quieres un poco de tarta, hermanita?

El cuchillo bajó rápidamente.

―¡Sorvolo! ―gritó su madre.

Mérope chilló fuertemente, pero lo que vio fue una ráfaga de luz y cómo su hermano salía despedido hacia un lado. El cuchillo se le había escapado de las manos y comenzó a caer al suelo, pero retrocedió y voló hacia la mano de su padre. Mérope se levantó, ayudada por su madre, que la abrazó. Miró entonces a su padre, que tenía, en una mano, el cuchillo de la tarta, y en la otra su varita, apuntando aún al sitio donde Morfin, hasta hace un momento, pretendía apuñalar a su hermana.

A pesar de tener tres años, Mérope acababa de darse cuenta de algo: su padre le había salvado la vida.


	5. 1911

**5**

**1911**

Corría por los extensos campos que se encontraban cerca de casa, pasado el bosque. Era en esos momentos cuando Mérope se sentía realmente libre, lejos de las ataduras de su padre o su hermano. Era allí, donde corría mientras sus manos rozaban la alta hierba y las flores, donde era realmente Mérope.

―¡Mérope! ¡Hija, ven! ¡Vamos a comer algo!

―¡Ya voy, mamá!

Una vez al mes, la señora Gaunt se llevaba a Mérope al campo. Era un día donde no había rastro de su padre o de Morfin, sino que era un día sólo para las mujeres de la casa.

―Mamá, ¿algún día dejaremos a papá? ―a pesar de tener tan sólo cuatro años, Mérope crecía muy deprisa.

―Cariño, ¿por qué preguntas eso? ―la señora Gaunt no entendía nada.

―Quiero decir… ¿algún día podremos vivir las dos juntas, sin papá y Morfin?

La señora Gaunt miraba a su hija sin comprender.

―No entiendo por qué dices eso, Mérope. Ellos son tu padre y tu hermano…

―¡Ellos son monstruos!

―¡Basta! No quiero oír hablar más de eso, Mérope. Estás castigada.

La niña protestó.

―Pero…

―Es mi última palabra, Mérope. No me repliques.

Ambas estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Entonces, Mérope notó que su madre estaba llorando.

―Mamá… ―de repente, oyeron gritos. Mérope se levantó y miró a lo lejos ―. ¡Es papá!

La señora Gaunt se levantó y miró hacia donde miraba su hija. También se dio cuenta de que su marido, el señor Gaunt, corría hacia ellas.

―Corre, Mérope, corre ―ordenó su madre.

―Pero…

―¡Corre!

La niña salió corriendo, lo más rápido que sus piernecitas le permitían. Corrió rápido, pero no dejó de oír a su padre gritar. En cuanto llegó al bosque, se paró detrás de uno de los árboles, para contemplar la escena. Vio llegar a su padre, cómo discutía con su madre, cómo levantaba una mano y la descargaba con fuerza contra su madre, cómo su madre caía al suelo mientras su grito de dolor se oía en todo el prado.

Que su padre pegaba a su madre era algo que Mérope ya había asumido mucho tiempo, de igual manera que su madre asumía que su marido le pegase. Le hacía entender que, como mujeres que eran, debían mantenerse siempre bajo los designios de su padre. Pero Mérope no lo entendía. Lo único que comprendía era lo que veían sus ojos. Y sus ojos veían a su padre, maltratando a su madre.

Se sentó sobre un tocón, cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos, tratando de amortiguar los gritos de su madre. Pero aunque no lo viese, inconscientemente lo reproducía en su mente. Y no le quedaba otro remedio que llorar.

―Hola, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Frente a ella apareció un niño, más o menos de su misma edad. El niño más guapo con el que alguien pudiese encontrarse nunca, determinó Mérope.

―¿Tom? ¿Tom? ¿Dónde estás?

Era la voz de una niña quien llamaba. Pero Mérope ya sabía una cosa: se llamaba Tom.


	6. 1912

**6**

**1912**

―¿Qué tal con tu padre?

Tom miraba atentamente a Mérope. Sin embargo, su padre era uno de los temas de los que no les gustaba hablar. Jugueteaba con la flor que Tom le había traído aquella mañana.

―No quiero hablar de mi padre, Tom.

―Nunca quieres hablar de él, Mérope. ¿Es que es una mala persona?

Sí, lo era. Pero era su padre. No podía hacer nada por cambiar aquella situación.

―Gracias por la flor.

Tom sonrió.

―No hay de qué. La he cogido del jardín de mi madre expresamente para ti. He tenido cuidado de que Frank, nuestro jardinero, no nos viese.

―¿Nos viese? ¿Quieres decir que…?

―¿Tom? ¿Tom, dónde estás?

Quería decir que la amiga de Tom también había venido.

―¿Cecilia? ¡Estamos aquí! ―gritó Tom.

Cecilia era la mejor amiga de Tom. Al menos así la consideraba él, pero Mérope sabía que Cecilia era una presumida que siempre estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Tom y que no se explicaba cómo una niña pobre como Mérope podía atraer más la atención de Tom.

―Tom, te estaba buscando. Oh, veo que estás con Mérope ―Cecilia miró con desdén a la niña. Aun a pesar de su corta edad, Cecilia era muy cruel con Mérope, aunque procuraba no serlo delante de Tom. Por alguna extraña razón, pensaba siempre Cecilia, Tom sentía cierto aprecio por Mérope, cosa que a la propia Mérope le hacía feliz (sólo una persona en el mundo ya sentía aprecio por ella, su propia madre) y a Cecilia le confundía.

―Sí, ya sabes que iba a quedar con ella ―argumentó él.

Claro que lo sabía, por eso Cecilia estaba aquí, con ellos, porque no quería ver que Tom y Mérope estaban juntos y solos. A Mérope no debía preocuparle que Cecilia estuviese celosa y tratase, por todos los medios, de intervenir en su amistad, pero lo cierto es que sí que le preocupaba. A fin de cuentas, Cecilia era rica, todo lo contrario que Mérope, algo que Tom aún no sabía, aunque la niña creía que eso al chico no le importaría en absoluto.

―Tom… ¡Tom!

―Es mi madre, me está llamando. ¿Quedamos la semana que viene, Mérope? ―preguntó Tom a su amiga.

Mérope sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―Claro, me encantaría. Hasta la semana que viene, Tom.

El niño sonrió y se marchó, no sin antes detenerse y mirar a su otra amiga.

―¿Vienes, Cecilia?

La niña, de rubios cabellos, miró a Tom y sonrió con perfectos dientes.

―Enseguida voy, Tom.

El niño se fue, pero Cecilia se dio la vuelta, perdiendo toda sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó un poco a Mérope, pero manteniendo una prudencial distancia, como si la propia niña tuviese alguna enfermedad mortal e incurable que se transmitiese por el aire. Mérope tragó saliva, pues Cecilia no sólo no le gustaba, también le inspiraba miedo.

Cecilia entonces sonrió al verla. Pero no era esa cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre a Tom, sino una fría y seria.

―No me gustas.


	7. 1913

**7**

**1913**

Si había algo que Mérope odiase más que nada, eso eran los veranos. Una época del año en que hacía buen tiempo, en que podía salir fuera y estar hasta que se pusiese el sol, Mérope lo aborrecía porque una persona que lo hacía imposible volvía a casa.

Sí, Morfin volvía de Hogwarts cada verano, lo cual para Mérope se convertía en una tortura, pues cada vez que volvía alardeaba de lo que había aprendido y de cómo iba a usarlo con ella. Mérope sabía que era todo palabrería, que Morfin no podía usar la magia fuera de la escuela, no sólo porque estuviese prohibido, sino porque su madre se lo impedía y le requisaba siempre la varita. Pero, de alguna manera, Morfin siempre hallaba la forma de recuperarla o, por otra parte, de hacerse con la de su padre. Y como los magos del Ministerio detectaban siempre la magia pero no quién la realizaba, Mérope hacía todo lo posible por evitar a Morfin durante el verano.

Una de las cosas buenas que había descubierto hacía poco eran sus conversaciones con Tom, sobre todo aquellas que no incluían a Cecilia. Aquella mañana, ella estaba enferma, lo que para Mérope significaba que tendría a Tom sólo para ella. Podía imaginarse incluso a Cecilia en su casa, muerta de envidia después de que Tom le dijese que se marchaba a ver a Mérope.

Todo iba tan bien esa mañana que no esperaba ver aparecer a nadie, menos a Morfin.

―Vaya, ¿quién es este? ¿Sabe papá que te juntas con esta escoria? ―escupió Morfin a su hermana.

―¿Perdona? ―Tom se puso a la defensiva.

―Déjale en paz, Morfin ―saltó Mérope.

Morfin se acercó a él, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco. Mérope juraría que sujetaba algo fuertemente en uno de ellos.

―Pero si es el hijo de muggles…

―¿Muggles? ¿Qué es muggles? ―Tom no comprendía nada.

―Morfin, ya basta. Sabes que aquí no puedes hacer eso. Mamá y papá no están aquí.

Pero Morfin no hacía más que sonreír con aquella sonrisa malvada. Y sí, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y apuntó a Tom, con la cara totalmente desquiciada. Al instante, Mérope vio a Tom corriendo, con algo extraño saliéndole de la cara mientras Morfin reía como un loco.

Al rato, como era de esperar, como Mérope sabía que pasaría, había varios magos en casa. Mérope no se enteró mucho de lo que había pasado, sólo que, cuando los magos se marcharon por fin, su padre le cruzó la cara a su hermano, tirándole al suelo. Cogió la varita y la guardó bien.

―La próxima vez no contarás con la ayuda de tus padres, chico. La próxima vez irás directamente a Azkaban. Tú, aprende a guardar mejor las cosas ―advirtió su padre a su madre. Entonces, se dirigió hacia ella, furioso. Mérope no comprendía qué había hecho mal ―. Y tú… ¿quién demonios era ese muggle con el que hablabas y que Morfin hechizó?


	8. 1914

**8**

**1914**

Mérope miraba por la ventana. Hacía tiempo que Tom había dejado de aparecer en su jardín. La primera semana llegó hasta su casa y llamó, pero salió corriendo cuando fue su padre quien lo recibió. A la semana siguiente, se quedaba frente a la propiedad, observando, pero huía al ver aparecer a Morfin. Y a la semana siguiente, se quedaba cerca del bosque. Después de eso, simplemente dejó de aparecer. Y el castigo de Mérope parecía que nunca iba a ser levantado.

―Mérope, baja a ayudarme.

Era su madre quien llamaba. El castigo incluía ayudarle en todas las tareas de la casa. Por lo menos no padecía el mismo castigo que su madre, quien llevaba marcas muy sospechosas en su rostro, aunque ella trataba de hacer todo lo posible por disimularlas. Pero Mérope sabía muy bien que su padre castigaba a su madre a base de palos por haber permitido que Morfin cogiese su varita.

―¿Qué pasa, mamá?

―Ayúdame llevando esos platos. Y luego pon la mesa.

Lo cierto era que Mérope y su madre hacían todas las tareas de la casa. Morfin desaparecía por las mañana y sólo volvía para la comida o la cena. Y su padre siempre estaba tirado en su sofá, jugueteando con ese feo anillo que tenía una piedra basta engarzada.

Pero a fin de cuentas, era algo que no podían cuestionar. Su padre tenía mucho poder en la casa, y aunque dependía enteramente de ellas para hacer las tareas cotidianas, lo cierto era que ellas le tenían miedo. Mucho miedo.

―Date prisa, hija, no tenemos todo el día.

―Lo siento, mamá.

―¿Sigues pensando en ese niño muggle? ―preguntó ella.

―Se llama Tom, mamá.

―Me da igual como se llame, Mérope ―desdeñó su madre ―. Es un muggle. No deberías relacionarte con él.

―¿Pero por qué? Tom es un niño muy simpático y agradable.

Su madre se le quedó mirando durante un rato. Lo cierto es que los niños escapaban a las ideas que los magos tenían acerca de los muggles, por lo que era difícil explicar por qué su hija debía dejar de hablar con aquel niño muggle. Simplemente tenía que dejar de hacerlo y ya está. Y no era porque ella no quisiese que su hija dejase de ver a un niño, pero Sorvolo había sido tajante en esto. Mérope no podía volver a ver a ese niño. Nunca. Jamás.

Pero siguió mirando a través de la ventana, confiando en que Tom volviese cada día, rezando porque Mérope pudiese salir a jugar con él. Y puede que también con Cecilia, aunque a Mérope ella le importaba bien poco. Y Cecilia… Seguro que estaba encantada con la idea de que Tom y Mérope no pudiesen verse.

Su madre apareció detrás de ella.

―No hay nada que puedas hacer, hija mía. Pertenecéis a mundos distintos. Y tu padre no permitirá jamás que puedas verle. Algún día se cansará y dejará de venir. Y tú podrás seguir con tu vida.

―Pero mamá… Él es mi amigo.


	9. 1915

**9**

**1915**

Tom dejó de venir. De igual manera que Mérope dejó de otear por la ventana todas las mañanas. Nunca sabría si fue él el primero en desaparecer o fue ella quien se cansó de mirar. El caso es que volvía a su rutina, a su cruel rutina. Volvía a ayudar a su madre, cosa que nunca había dejado de hacer, a padecer las crueles burlas de su hermano, las cuales siempre habían estado allí. Y a sufrir en silencio los miedos que su padre le profesaba, algo que siempre había sentido.

Porque aunque, aparentemente, la vida de Mérope siempre fuese la misma, Tom fue una de las cosas que siempre marcó la diferencia. Alguien que supo hacerle ver la luz, que iluminaba su mundo de sombras. Y ahora ya no estaba. No volvería a estarlo nunca más. Y el mundo de Mérope volvía a sumirse en sombras cada vez más oscuras.

―Sé lo que piensas ―decía su padre muchas noches, durante la cena que su madre y ella siempre, siempre preparaban ―. Piensas en ese chico muggle. Pues quítatelo de la cabeza, niña. Es un sucio y asqueroso muggle que nada bien te podía hacer. Quién sabe si en el futuro te acabaría violando. Aunque no sé quién querría aprovecharse de ti... ―su madre no decía nada, aunque tenía la mirada baja ―. Pero te voy a decir una cosa. Si vuelves a ver a ese chico, no pienses en volver por esta casa. Quédate con él, a lo mejor encuentras alguna manera de que te deje quedarse contigo… Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pequeña puta.

Mérope vio cómo su madre alzaba la mirada, compungida, pero a Sorvolo Gaunt le bastó una mirada para que su esposa se mantuviese callada, aunque no fue ella quien finalmente habló.

―Cállate, viejo estúpido.

Las palabras de Mérope salieron solas de su boca, involuntariamente, pero desataron la debacle en la mesa. Morfin empezó a reír como un loco, su madre se asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y su padre… Su padre se levantó como un torbellino. Mérope ni siquiera llegó a ver la mano alzada, bajando con fuerza hasta impactar en su cara, tirándola de la silla y mandándola lejos y cayendo al suelo.

―Maldita puta... ―no contento con haberle propinado un golpe que casi la dejaba en el suelo, el señor Gaunt comenzó a darle patadas. Mérope gritaba y gritaba, pero el señor Gaunt parecía enloquecido ―. Me… respetarás. ¿Me oyes? ¡Me respetarás!

Habría seguido así hasta probablemente matarla, de no ser por la intervención de su madre, que corrió hasta su marido y le dio un empujón. El señor Gaunt se chocó contra una estantería, viendo cómo su mujer auxiliaba a su hija. Se acercó hecho una furia hasta ellas, pero su mujer alzó los brazos.

―Basta, Sorvolo, basta. Ya ha recibido su merecido, no sigas… Porque te diré una cosa. Viviré siempre sumisa a ti, pero si matas a mi hija… Entonces te mataré yo a ti.


	10. 1916

**10**

**1916**

A partir de entonces, todo fue muy distinto. La señora Gaunt llevó en su piel, más que nunca, las consecuencias por desafiar a su marido, pero Sorvolo Gaunt jamás volvió a tocar a Mérope, no al menos delante de su esposa.

Y Mérope… Tardó tiempo en recuperarse, pero el miedo que sentía hacia su padre, eso era un miedo que no olvidaría jamás. Evitaba, a toda cosa, quedarse a solas con él, buscando siempre la protección de su madre, aunque sabía muy bien que esta nada tenía que hacer ante su padre. Pero era como un acto reflejo, como un lugar donde sentirse seguro en aquel infierno que era su casa.

Y Tom… Mérope echaba de menos a Tom como nunca antes le había echado de menos. Más de una vez pensaba en fugarse, en huir muy lejos hasta la casa de Tom, aquella mansión que nunca había visto con sus propios ojos pero de la que Tom siempre le había hablado. Más de una vez se quedaba frente a la puerta, confiando en que sus pasos la llevasen corriendo hasta Tom, hasta aquel claro donde compartieron muchas de sus vivencias.

Pero no, siempre era lo mismo, siempre temía encontrar a su padre delante de ella. Porque recordaba lo que le había dicho, que no volvería si se reencontraba con Tom. Y Mérope no lo hacía por no verse fuera de casa, sino por no dejar a su madre sola y desamparada frente a su padre. Ella era lo único que le mantenía atada a aquel horrible hogar, su frágil madre, pero tan fuerte ella, quien tanto le defendía… No, Mérope no podía abandonar a su madre.

Aunque bien mirado, no pasaría nada porque saliese de la casa. A fin de cuentas, ya le dejaban pasear fuera de ella. Y quien decía pasear fuera de la casa también querría decir poder caminar hasta el bosque. Y quien decía el bosque podría decir el claro que Tom y ella compartieron durante meses.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba en el claro. No esperaba ver a nadie, pero…

―Tom… ―saludó, casi sin palabras.

Él, sentado en su tocón, se dio la vuelta. Estaba muy cambiado. Había crecido un poco y tenía el pelo más largo.

―Mérope… Has vuelto.

Los dos corrieron hasta fundirse en un abrazo. Sonreían y reían.

―¡Tom! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Por supuesto, Cecilia también estaba. No quería decir que Tom hubiese ido por su cuenta al claro, es que había venido con ella.

―Cecilia, mira, es Mérope. Ha vuelto…

―Ya sé quién es. Creía que nunca volverías. ¿Sabes? Estábamos mejor sin ti ―Cecilia había perdido toda su discreción de la que hacía gala antaño. No quería ver a Mérope y no se molestaba en ocultarlo ante Tom.

―¡Cecilia! ―exclamó Tom, indignado.

―¡Mérope!

La joven se dio la vuelta. Morfin estaba allí. Le había seguido.

―Genial, otro desalmado ―soltó Cecilia.

―Calla, sucia muggle ― la joven no comprendió el apelativo ―. Volvemos a casa ahora, Mérope. Madre está enferma.


	11. 1917

**11**

**1917**

Mamá estaba enferma.

Había tratado de ocultarlo durante bastante tiempo, pero la situación ya se había vuelto insostenible. Mérope se pasó medio camino de vuelta a casa, mientras corría detrás de Morfin, tratando de entender por qué no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba enferma. La otra mitad se la pasó lamentándose por haberse ido justamente en ese momento.

Nada más llegar, fueron recibidos por su padre.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó a Mérope, de forma amenazadora.

―Estaba fuera, he ido a buscarla ―soltó Morfin.

Su padre le miró.

―Está bien. Ahora silencio, vuestra madre necesita descansar.

Entró en su habitación, con la señora Gaunt. Los dos niños se quedaron solos.

―Morfin…

―Esta será la última vez que ves a ese niño, ¿me has oído? La próxima vez no te encubriré, la próxima vez me aseguraré de que reciba su merecido.

Tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada. Si había alguien igual de peor que su padre, ese era Morfin.

Al rato, el señor Gaunt salió de la habitación. Miró a sus hijos hasta que salió de la casa. Los dos corrieron hasta la habitación, pero Morfin entró primero. Sin decir palabra, miró a su hermana, obligándola a esperar fuera. Mérope, por su parte, vio como su hermano hablaba con su madre. Al rato, este salió, sin centrar su atención en su hermana. Mérope por fin entró.

―Hija… ― apenas podía hablar.

―Mamá ―saludó ella, con voz triste.

―No te preocupes, cariño, pronto todo acabará. Y no tendrás que quedarte aquí., ¿sabes? ―Mérope negó con la cabeza mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos ―. Pronto recibirás tu carta de Hogwarts. Podrás ir a estudiar magia.

Era verdad, recibiría su carta de admisión de la escuela y estaría lejos de aquella casa. Vería a Morfin, pero daba igual, porque estaría rodeada de otros jóvenes. No tendría que verle.

―Mamá… ―alcanzó a mencioanr.

―Mérope… ―fue lo único que pudo lograr decir, antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen por última vez. Mérope notó que había dejado de respirar.

Se levantó mientras lloraba. En cuanto se dio la vuelta, vio que su padre estaba en la puerta, observando el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer. Mérope se armó de valor y caminó hasta él para salir, pero él la detuvo, posando una mano en su hombro.

―¿Qué pasa? ―quiso saber.

―Tu madre ha muerto. Ahora tendrás que ocupar su lugar.

―¿Qué? ― no entendía nada.

―Ahora eres la mujer de la casa y te comportarás como tal. Te ocuparás de las tareas de tu madre. De todas.

―Pero… Voy a ir a Hogwarts.

Sorvolo Gaunt negó.

―No ha llegado la carta de admisión y ya es demasiado tarde. Ve a preparar algo de cenar. Rápido. Es tu obligación ahora.

Mérope no daba crédito, pero salió de la habitación. Su padre, por su parte, sacó una carta de su túnica. Una carta de Hogwarts con el nombre de su hija. La miró un momento antes de guardarla de nuevo. Antes de guardarla para siempre.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. En cada capítulo he querido reflejar un año de Mérope, desde que nace hasta cuando debería haber entrado en Hogwarts. Ya veis que al final no lo hace. Sé que en el caso de Harry los Dursley trataron de hacer algo similar, pero imagino que Sorvolo pudo decir perfectamente que su hija estudiaría en otra escuela o en casa. _

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, me han gustado mucho. Yo doy por cerrada (por fin) la historia, esperando que me lluevan los reviews de cierta persona (sí, Nalnya, esa eres tú xD)_

_Gracias por leer ;)_


End file.
